Ambivalent David
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What would have happened if David was the one confused and unsure after "I'm Curious Maddie"?
1. Chapter 1

**What if the tables were turned after "The Big Bang" and David is the one ambivalent…**

David awakens to the sound of water running in the bathroom. Memories of the previous night speed and careen through his head like a runaway train. Sam leaving … falling asleep in her bed…the slap, the kisses…David feels the blood surging towards his privates. He remembers how the passion took possession of both of them. And finally; Maddie, naked and willing, lying next to him, over him, under him. A slight moan escapes from his lips as his hand instinctively goes down and grasps his member. Her moans of passion reverberate through his mind. Her words to him "David. David. Don't stop!" How she looked in the throes of passion will forever be engraved on his brain. Wasn't that what he always wanted? Their declarations of love and promises are committed to memory…Why wasn't he filled with wild happiness? Why was he feeling uncomfortable and ambivalent? Wasn't this everything he had wished for? "Be careful of what you wish for..." suddenly ran through his mind deflating his member and cooling his ardor. Isn't this what he wanted? Didn't he want Maddie? Did he want to be with one woman, only one woman? David swore after Jillian that he would never lay his guts on the line for any woman to stomp on again. First, he had loved and lost Tess...then Jillian made a fool of him. Twice bitten...he never wanted to go through that again. Love 'em and leave 'em Addison was the way he rolled for the past years. He was happy to ride solo. Then Maddie walked into his life. Cool, blonde, beautiful. He could tell right away she was dangerous to him, to his emotions, so he covered up his feelings with teasing and banter. They spent almost every waking hour together. They were partners, friend. The sexual energy just crackled between then and he knew she felt it too. He knew that Maddie wasn't the type of woman who "fooled around" she would want a serious, committed relationship and he didn't know if he had that to give to her. There had been times, though not many, in the past years where he though he may have the chance to "get horizontal" with Maddie. He had never taken advantage of these times because he wasn't sure what he wanted. She was his best friend and his partner and he didn't want to screw that up...He knew Maddie deserved more than he could offer her. Then came Sam, and all bets were off. He couldn't let her marry him. He loved her. He was selfish and caused Sam to leave and then it happened. Their lovemaking was more than amazing...but he was scared. He was still scared and this emotion was forcing David to jump out of bed. He figured his clothes must still be downstairs. He and Maddie had done it the first time downstairs. It had been passionate and fast with tables knocked over, glass breaking; culminating with the most powerful orgasm he ever had. After it was over they made their way upstairs to Maddie's bedroom. They were giggling and holding hands, sneaking kisses like teenagers. The second time had been slow and loving. They both had told the other their feelings. There had been 2 more times that night. Each time he felt his love for Maddie grow stronger and stronger. So why was he running scared this morning? Because of his love for her. It felt too strong. Too scary. He had to get away…

"David?" Maddie broke into his thoughts. She was coming out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel and her sexiest smile. She felt her legs weaken as she looked at David standing naked by the side of her bed. David looked at Maddie and his breathe caught and he felt himself harden. He forced himself to look away. Maddie slowly made her way towards David until she stood directly in front of him. She let the towel slide to the floor and stood before him in all her naked glory. David couldn't help himself as he scooped up Maddie and led her back to the bed still sticky and warm from the previous night.

Their lovemaking was hot and throbbing. When it was over David wanted to kick himself. He hadn't wanted it to happen again. He had to get away. He had to think. He was filled with doubt and fear and pulled away when Maddie tried to cuddle with him. She looked at him hurt and startled as he pulled away from her.

Maddie: "What's the matter David?" David stood up and wrapped the sheet around himself to cover his nakedness. He suddenly felt vulnerable and nervous. He had to leave...like now. David looked down at Maddie "Maddie" he said running his hand through his hair in a nervous gesture Maddie recognized. She felt suddenly nervous. Maddie: "David? What's wrong?" David started inching his way to the bedroom door. 'Nothing Maddie I just have to go home. You know shower and change. I'll meet you at the office." Maddie" I could drive you and wait while you showered." David shaking his head 'Uh No...Thanks I'll just take a cab. See you soon.' With those parting words David seemed to fly out of the room leaving Maddie to look after him hurt and thoughtful. Maddie didn't get David. She thought for sure that he would be walking on clouds this morning. After all she always thought that he was crazy about her. Could she have been wrong? She didn't think so. She remembered how he looked at her last night and his words of love. What was with him this morning? She decided she would talk to him later at the office.

But later never came. David never made it to the office that day and he never called her. He called Ms. Dipesto to tell her he wouldn't be in cause he was sick. Sick? He didn't look sick this morning and why was he avoiding her? He didn't even have the decency to face her to tell her what was going on. This was the reason she never wanted to get involved with him. He was nothing but an immature jerk! Well, why should he regret last night. She was the one who should be avoiding him. She should be the one who regretted their tryst! Maddie tried to lose herself in her work but thoughts of David and their lovemaking kept intruding into her thoughts. She was angry at herself for still wanting him. Did she love him? Yes, she admitted she did! No man had ever made her feel the way David did last night. He had excited her to a point that she never knew existed. Just the sound of his voice calling her name drove her to distraction. No man had ever satisfied her the way he had. She thought it was a beginning for them. Was it the end? Would she lose him forever? Had she ever had him? Maddie felt tears prick her eyes. She knew she wouldn't get any more work done so she decided to go home and drown her thoughts in a bottle of wine. Maybe she would just drown herself in the tub she thought.

When Maddie pulled into her driveway she was surprised to see David sitting on her porch. A storm cloud of emotions raced through Maddie. Happiness at seeing him. Disappointment and anger at his treatment of her. Anger won out. She slammed the car door as she got out of her car.

She tried to enter her house ignoring him but he pulled her arm as she tried to walk past him. She stopped, looking down at him with fury and hurt in her blue eyes. He was taken aback for a minute to see such raw emotion. Maddie spit the words out "Get out of here David. I thought you were sick"

David stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I just had to get away. I had to think." David looked at her "About us. About last night."

Maddie "Us, there is no us. Last night was a mistake." David felt himself reeling as Maddie continued "Last night never happened. Ok?"

David suddenly was filled with anger and hurt. "OK. " He had been right with his initial instincts to keep away from Maddie and a relationship. She was nuts. All women were nuts. "It didn't happen" He said slowly looking her in the eye "And what didn't happen will NEVER happen again."

Maddie was stunned to have David agree with her so quickly. She felt like he was relieved. She felt like he was happy she was letting him off the hook. "Well, we will make a pact.'

David "A pact?"

Maddie: "Yes, that what happened never happened and will never happen again since it never happened."

David: "Fine"

Maddie "Fine"

David: Good"

Maddie: "Good!"

David: (sarcastically) 'Great we'll be pals, buddies" David turns his back on Maddie and walks away.

Maddie and David each spend a restless night dreaming of each other. Tossing and turning; thinking of what they should have said and didn't. Both are miserable and forlorn as they make their way into work the following day. David is angry at himself for hurting Maddie and giving her the chance to question their lovemaking. Maddie is lost in her own thoughts. She was so sure that David cared about her. Was she just another one of his many conquests. She was furious with herself for loving him and furious at him for letting her down. Both wrapped up in their own misery didn't notice where they were going and almost collided with each other as they walked towards the elevator.

David "Maddie."

Maddie" David"

Neither will be the first to look the other in the eye or say another word. They ride up in the elevator silently until the elevator stops to pick up passengers. A buxom brunette gets on the elevator. David is looking at the floor and didn't notice her get on until she puts her hands around his eyes and whispers boo into his ear. David jumps removing her hands and throws her a wicked grin. Maddie is all eyes watching this from the other side of the elevator hidden behind a stocky man. She feels her heart falling to her feet and her hands ball up into fists of fury. David takes no notice of Maddie.

David: "Dee Dee!" David kisses her cheek "How the hell have you been babe?" Dee Dee kisses David back but on the lips . She smiles up into his eyes. "You would know how I've been if you picked up the phone!' She rebukes him laughingly.

David: "Been busy." David suddenly remembers that Maddie is on the elevator and tries to distance himself from Dee Dee. Then again, he thinks to himself, maybe Maddie should see that other women want him.

Dee Dee: "Sure honey. Love em and leave em Addison. I can't say I wasn't warned about you!" She teases him. Maddie hearing Dee Dee's words feels like slapping David. She also feels like crying for putting her heart on the line for him. How stupid I was! Maddie admonishes herself silently.

David: "Yeah yeah." David laughs as the elevator reaches Blue Moon's floor. "I'll

call you babe." David whispers to Dee Dee. She only laughs and pushes him right into Maddie. Maddie recoils from him and stomps into the office slamming the door in David's face. He reels back from her venom and nonchalantly opens the door plastering a smile on his face for the troops. "Hey cats and kittens today is the start of a brand new day!"

Ms. Dipesto, cheery as usual "Good morning Mr. Addison!"

Maddie ignores all of them as she slams into her office

Ms. Dipesto: 'Hard night" Despite himself David bursts into laughter "Yeah, you can say that!" He strolls into his office whistling. As soon as he gets behind closed doors his cheerful façade disappears. He sits at his desk and puts his head in his hands!

Maddie spends the morning trying to reconcile the expense receipts for the last month. She was still fuming over that woman in the elevator but she was trying to forget her feelings. It wasn't working! Maddie found a charge slip for a dinner at one of the trendiest restaurants in town. She felt the blood start pounding in her head. Could David have taken someone to dinner? A woman? Maddie didn't think that David would use Blue Money funds to pay for his dalliances but then again the way he blew through money who knew? Maddie decided to ask him about it in a nice way. In a friendly way. They were pals weren't they? Isn't that what they decided? Then why did the thought of being only friends with David feel like a knife through her heart? She shooed off her thoughts and headed toward his office.

David looked up from his surveillance notes as he heard his door opening. He was surprised to see Maddie step into the room. Her beauty caught him off guard and punched him in the gut. The light from the window made her hair look like spun gold and her body…He checked himself and forced a smile to spread across his face. He would never let her know how he felt. Why should he? So she could dump on him like every other broad in his past? No he was loose goosy David now. "Maddie" he greeted her. Maddie watched the grin spread across his face and his green eyes glinted with amusement as he looked at her. Despite herself, she felt weak as she looked at him. He sure was sexy she admitted. Her eyes took in his rolled up sleeves showing off his muscular forearms. Maddie's gaze rested upon his hands. The hands that were all over her last night making her feel things she never imagined she could feel. Maddie felt a pleasurable tug and dampness spread between her legs. This had never happened to her before! Being physically turned on by a man just by looking at him, remembering what he had made her feel. Suddenly, Maddie felt her knees buckle and quickly sat in the chair in front of David's desk. She avoided his eyes until she could get herself together. "What do I owe the pleasure of your company pal?" David asked. As David waited for Maddie to speak he was not immune to her charms. He found himself staring at her legs. And he remembered how those long legs had wrapped around him last night. His gaze reached higher to her breasts. Those twin peaks who gave him so much pleasure! Then his eyes rested on her lips those lips that wrapped around his…

Maddie broke into his thoughts "I was just going over the expense receipts from last month and I found this." She handed over the credit card receipt. An electric shock went through both of them as their hands touched. Neither acknowledged it.

David: (looking over the credit card charge) "Yeah so?"

Maddie: "So did you take someone to dinner that I don't know about?"

David looked at Maddie "Jealous? Oh why would you be? We're just friends? Right?" raising his eyebrows " Pal."

Maddie "Just answer the question David."

David: "Don't you remember?"

Maddie: "Remember what?"

David: "Our bonus to good old Viola. We gave his a dinner for two. And I guess he took Agnes. Mystery solved. And they say I'm not a good detective!"

Maddie at a loss for works. "Oh yes."

David staring into her eyes 'Why do you always think the worst of me?"

Maddie 'I don't" She gets up to leave.

David: "Maddie" She looks at him.

He shakes his head thinking better of what he was going to say. "Nothing."

Maddie walks slowly out of his office hoping he will call her back. He doesn't.

The day and week wore on.

The staff did their best to avoid Maddie and David. Even Ms. Dipesto was giving them a wide berth. They were both cranky and agitated snapping at everyone and finding fault with every one of them. Finally, the straw that broke the camel's back was when David snapped at Agnes for not having a word to rhyme with justice. She decided to take matters into her own hands and find out exactly why her bosses had turned into monsters. She wasn't absolutely sure but she had her suspicions on what was going on. A blind man could see how Ms. Hayes and Mr. Addison felt about each other. Everyone could see it. Everyone but the two involved. Ms. Dipesto wanted to shake some sense into them. And now was a good time to start! Before the whole staff either quit or killed them! Ms. Dipesto had hatched a plan and she only hoped it worked.


	2. Chapter 2

David had never felt so irritated and moody as he had this past week. It was extremely difficult to be around Maddie. And since they were business partners and worked together they were thrown together every day. To the outside world who didn't know them very well, all seemed fine between them. To those that knew them well like Ms. Dipesto and the wobblies they could see there was underlying strain between them. Not the sexual tension that they were used to but something uncomfortable. Both Maddie and David seemed to be putting on an act but it wasn't fooling anyone.

David thought he was putting on a great show. It was easy for him to hide his feelings with teasing and jokes. Since his mom died, he had learned to cover his unhappiness and anger by being the class clown and the life of every party. The wilder his behavior the deeper his unhappiness. And David had been a wild man this week. Out in the bars, singing, dancing and carousing. He had picked up a few women too but couldn't muster up the desire to bed them. All he could think about was Maddie when he was with these other women and they all fell short. There was only one Maddie and he wanted only her but he kept pushing these feelings and desires away. It was wrong between them and it was never to be. He tried to convince himself every day and night. It was hard (no pun intended) being around her. They were polite to each other but it seemed they were both keeping their distance. Alone in the car with her was brutal for David. He tried small talk but was met with stony silence so he had taken to turning up the radio volume and singing along. He knew this irked Maddie but he didn't care. He really didn't know how long he could continue this façade. Just sitting next to her in the car at close proximity, smelling her perfume, catching a glimpse of her legs brought him to instant arousal. He felt like a horny 16 year old. He was trying to figure out how and what Maddie was feeling but she had put on her ice princess act and he didn't have the energy to chip away at the ice. Maybe in a few weeks their night together would be forgotten and things could get back to normal. Whatever normal was for them that is. But every time he saw her the memories of that night came crashing down upon him. He wasn't sure he could ever forget. He had it bad...

Maddie was also struggling with her unwanted feelings and thoughts. Her emotions ran the gamut from disappointment to sadness to anger. Her whole life felt topsy turvy. She felt like she was turning into an alcoholic since she hadn't been able to fall asleep in the past week without a glass or two or maybe three of wine. That wasn't like her at all. She found it hard to concentrate and couldn't even think straight. No man had ever affected her to such an extent. She was both angry and sad that David hasn't pursued their relationship after that one night. Actually, to tell the truth, she was shocked. She had thought she had David eating out of the palm of her hand…until he bit off her fingers. He didn't give a damn about her at all! He was a womanizing jerk and she was better off without him she kept trying to convince herself to no avail. Maddie had even gone out with a lawyer that had been pursuing her for ages. It had been a disaster and made her more upset with herself. The man was tall dark and handsome but all she found herself doing was comparing him to David. Sure the lawyer was better educated and had a prosperous career but she found him boring. Dinner was no fun with him. He didn't have David's sense of humor. He didn't have David's wicked smile. He didn't have David's piercing green eyes. He didn't have David's attitude. In a nutshell, he wasn't David.

Things had been very tense between her and David for the past week. When they were alone together it was strained and uncomfortable. Although David was still the life of the party she felt he was acting. His banter and teasing seemed forced. He never looked her in the eye he kept her, literally, at arms' length. Even when they were driving in the car she felt he made sure to sit as far away from her as possible. He had even started singing to every song on the radio instead of talking to her and it irked her! She hated herself but she felt herself becoming aroused just by being close to him. Looking at his hands on the steering wheel knowing how they could make her feel almost made her swoon. She couldn't help but notice how his jacket outlined his strong shoulders and arms. Watching him out of the corner of her eyes, the way his head tilted to the side as he drove, how he pursed his lips, how green his eyes looked in the sunlight. Maddie didn't think she could continue this way much longer. Maybe she should go away for a while. She could go visit her parents in Chicago. Maybe if she took some time away from him she could forget that night and the way he made her feel. If only it was that simple. She had it bad…

Agnes had come up with the perfect plan to get Maddie and David alone together. Or so she hoped! She had borrowed the keys to her cousin's cabin in the mountains and had created an entire case for her bosses. She had come up with a client she said it was her cousin who thought his wife was cheating on him with their neighbor. Her cousin had given his keys to Agnes so that the detectives could go up to the mountains and see if his wife was spending time with their neighbor as he suspected. She had even come up with fake photos of the wife. At first, Maddie and David had balked at taking the case but when Agnes told them how much her cousin was willing to pay they capitulated. Agnes had even waited for a forecast of snow to tell her bosses when to go up. Everything was in place and she hoped it worked! It had too!

The trip up to the cabin was long, boring and uncomfortable. The morning started off wrong. When Maddie went to pick David up she could tell that he had been overserved the previous night. She was angry and disgusted with him and insisted that she drive. He put up no fight. Hair spiky, Ray- Bans covering his eyes, dressed in a white t-shirt, black leather jacket and skin tight acid washed jeans, David looked hot even with a massive hangover. Maddie didn't fail to notice how he looked and it only added to her agitation. She practically snarled as she pulled the car out and started the 3 hour trip. David ignored her. He knew he had screwed up again but he was too sick to care. He hadn't meant to stay out half the night. He hadn't meant to have 5 Vicious Virgins. He hadn't meant to feel like crap and look even worse but it is what it is. The last thing he felt like doing was taking a 3 hour car trip and arguing with Maddie. He hoped he could make the trip without puking his guts out. When Maddie had insisted on driving he didn't put up a fight. It had been fine with him. Why did that word always bring up memories of their "date" to the symphony? Why did everything always lead back to Maddie?

As Maddie pulled on to the freeway David was feeling terrible. He could barely see Maddie though his bleary eyes. He did notice that she was wearing skin tight jeans. Had he ever senn her in jeans before? No, he didn't think so he would have definitely remembered . Wow! Baby made her blue jeans talk! Despite himself, David felt himself grow rigid and involuntarily let out a groan of desire. Maddie mistaken the groan for one of sickness threw David a nasty look. "Try not to puke in my car…again" she told him nastily. David didn't even bother to react. He just closed his eyes, laid his head back and forced himself to fall asleep which much to Maddie's annoyance he did.

Maddie couldn't resist watching him as he slept. He looked so boyish and innocent, yet so sexy and dangerous. His eyes were covered by those ridiculous sunglasses but she could still see the smirk that was plastered to his face even in sleep. She also couldn't help as her eyes traveled down to his tight jeans and the bulge in his pants. She felt her breathe catch and forced herself to concentrate on driving and not what was in David's pants. It was hard..

David was dreaming of Maddie. He was kissing her. She was touching him, licking him..in his dream he was ready to explode. The car hit a pot hole saving David from coming in his pants. "Maddie" he mumbled as he woke with a start.

Maddie thought she heard David mumble her name in his sleep but she must have been mistaken. What she wasn't mistaken about was the way his jeans had tightened around his crotch area. She was startled out of her observations when the car hit a pot hole.

David: "What happened?" he mumbled yawning.

Maddie: "Go back to sleep beauty. We hit a pot hole."

David shifted uncomfortably in his seat and tried to hide the fact that he was aroused. "Can we stop? I have to use the boy's room." David pointed to a sign "There's a rest stop at the next exit."

Maddie pulled off the freeway. Both used the facilities. David mentioned the fact that there might not be food at the cabin and they should stop for lunch.

Maddie: "And even though we are only going to be there for a night we should get some groceries and drinks ."

Maddie and David suffered through an uncomfortable lunch. They tried to make small talk but finally concentrated on their lunch. They were both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Their thoughts of each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Maddie and David arrived at the cabin a little past 2. David was almost feeling like his old self and was whistling as he brought in the bags of groceries. He was dying for a beer. As David pushed open the door he couldn't believe his eyes. The cabin was small. Tiny. It was one room . David's eyes were immediately drawn to the centerpiece of the room. A huge bed that took up half of the space. Oh boy, he thought . He did notice there were also a small sofa and a small table with a couple of chairs. That was it. Oh and he saw there was a bathroom. Thank God for that! Maddie couldn't wait for Maddie's reaction when she saw the room. He sighed and put the bags on the table and his overnight case on the floor.

Maddie's eyes widened as she took in the room. Her eyes went from the bed to the table to the couch and back to the bed. Wild thoughts were going through her head. Why do you hate me God? I try to be a good person. Why must you torture me so? She looked at David and he laughed. Should we flip for the bed? Maddie threw him a nasty look "No, I got the bed David. You take the sofa. You are still gentlemen aren't you?"

David: "Never said I was one. And sure I was just joking the sofa is fine." There was that word again!. Neither noticed the snow starting to fall outside. The weatherman was predicting a blizzard. Agnes was smiling in LA.

"So where's the cabin we're supposed to be staking out? David asked Maddie as he looked at the window at the swirling snow.

Maddie: (shaking her head) "I don't know David. I didn't notice a cabin nearby when we pulled up and I can't see anything outside except snow falling. A lot of snow falling." She turns to David "Maybe we should leave."

David: (shaking his head) "I don't think it's a good idea to drive down a mountain in the middle of a snow storm."

Maddie: "Well, I suppose we can't do much until it stops. I hope it stops soon! I can't see anything out there never mind a cabin."

David: "Maybe I should take a walk around. See what I find."

Maddie looks David up and down "With sneakers and a leather jacket? In this storm? I don't think it is a good idea."

David flashes her a smile "Worried about me?"

Maddie scowls at him "Get over yourself Addison. I was just being level headed."

David felt his smile instantly dissolve. 'Always level headed. Right Maddie?"

Maddie "And what is that supposed to mean?"

David shrugging. "Nothing, it means nothing." He started checking out the small room for some form of entertainment. He notices an old TV and heads for it. Maddie watches as David attempts to turn it on to no avail. "Shit." He mumbles.

Maddie noticed a pile of magazines on the old coffee table and rifles through them. Old issues of Cosmopolitan. She hadn't read it in years but beggars can't be chooses she thinks to herself. Taking magazines, Maddie tucks her legs under her and makes herself comfortable on the battered sofa. She loses herself in an article.

David couldn't help but notice Maddie relaxing on the couch as he went to the tiny refrigerator for a beer. "Would you like a drink Maddie?"

Maddie looks up from the magazine. "Sure, I glass of wine would be nice. Thank you."

David opened his beer and poured Maddie a large tumble of wine. He handed her the wine as he flopped on the couch beside her. Boy, it was a small couch both noticed. Their legs were inches apart. David looked over her shoulder at what she was so absorbed in. David started to read the headlines in a high falsetto tone of voice.

"How to Get His Attention!" he read "I Want to Know!" he continued 'His G-Spot and How to Find It. I never knew I lost it. Or had it." David was amused at the headlines and couldn't help laughing. Despite herself Maddie found herself laughing with him David could always make her laugh. That was part of his charm.

Maddie joined him in the headline reading. "How to Get Him to Behave." She read. "And to think all these years I should have been reading Cosmo to find the answers to how men think!" she laughed.

David smiled at her "How men think? That's easy! It's you women who are so hard to figure out."

Maddie put the magazine down and looked carefully at David. "Are you kidding" Pray tell let me know how easy men are to understand." She stares at him. "Take you for example. What is it you want?"

David knew it had put himself in a precarious situation. "I want a pizza and a good ball game. See that was easy!" David got off the couch and walked over to the window. Maddie frowned at his back disappointed in his flip answer. "Whatever David. I wish we had a radio or something so we can hear what's going on with this storm." David looked around and suddenly hit pay dirt. He held up a small battery operated radio. "Your wish is my demand." David turned on the radio just in time to hear the weatherman "The National Weather Service has issued a winter storm warning to the San Gabriel Mountain area. A foot or more of snow is expected to fall through the night. People are urged to stay inside and keep off the roads."

"Well might as well make ourselves comfortable. Looks like we're gonna be stuck inside for a bit." David flops back on the couch reaching for a magazine. "At least we have such wonderful reading material to pass the time." David opens the magazine and starts to laugh.

Maddie throws him a look. "What's so funny?"

David shows her the article he is reading. "Do women really believe this crap? No wonder you're all nuts!"

Maddie takes offense "We're nuts? Look who is talking old nuttier than Mr. Peanut Dave!"

David: "Hey, hold the phone! I'm not nuts. Fun lovin, crazy in some ways but nuts. Nah."

Maddie: "Really? And I for one do not read these rags.' Realizes she had been reading it. "I mean, well you know what I mean. Not when I'm home. Anyway, I don't need a magazine to figure out men!"

David smirks at her. "You don't huh?"

Maddie can't help but mentally shiver at the huskiness of his voice. "So you have me all figured out? Do you?"

Maddie looks at David measuringly and shakes her head. "You? No, you are one of a kind. Can't figure you out."

David: (smiling at her) "Really? I'm not hard to understand at all."

Maddie: "WRONG!"

David: "And you think you're easy to figure out?"

Maddie shakes her head. "I never said that."

David: "Ok. So what is it you want Maddie? What rocks your boat? What's gonna make you happy? I want to know!"

David is patiently waiting for Maddie to answer.

Maddie carefully weighs her words. "I guess I want what every woman wants. A good man, a family, and a home someday. A man who wants me and only me."

David: (snidely) "A man like Sam huh?"

Maddie is taken aback: "Who said anything about Sam?" I turned him down David." She lowers her voice. "Remember?"

David: "Oh yeah! Before that night. The night that happened but never happened and won't happen again. I remember now."

Maddie: "Forget it! Why do I bother trying to talk to you at all! You are despicable!" She gets up and heads to the bathroom. 'I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You can sleep here on the couch." She slams the bathroom door.

David to himself. 'I missed that slam." David is mentally kicking himself. He can't understand why he won't allow himself to open up to her. Maddie wasn't Tess or Jillian. Sure she said she wanted a good man. But he doubted that man was him. She gave him the impression that she didn't think he was good enough for her. And that bothered him. A lot.

Maddie quickly showered and changed into her nightgown and robe. She is furious with herself for opening up to David. When will she learn? She has decided that when they get back to LA she will sell her half of the agency to David and leave Blue Moon. She couldn't be around him any longer. It was killing her and she may wind up killing him!

When Maddie came out of the bathroom, David could see by the redness of her eyes that she had been crying. Had he made her cry? Why? How? He sure was a bonehead sometimes.

David: "Maddie can we talk?" David walks toward her. "We need to talk."

Maddie: 'There really is nothing to talk about David. I'm tired."

David in a cajoling voice. "Please." How could she resist the pleading tone in his voice?

David sits on the sofa and beckons Maddie over. "Come here." Maddie sits on the sofa as far away from David as possible. He shifts uncomfortably not knowing exactly what he was going to say but knowing he had to say something to knock down the walls between them. Or walk away forever.

David begins, not looking at Maddie: "You asked me what I wanted and I said I didn't know. Well, I lied." David looks at Maddie who is looking at him patiently. "I know what I want but am too much of a jerk and a coward to after it. My heart has been stomped on a few times over the years and it has made me gun shy. You know about Tess and Jillian?"

Maddie nods listening to David not sure of where this conversation was heading. But knowing it may be the most important conversation of their lives. David stops. Maddie prods him. "Go on David. I'm listening."

David looks over at her. He notices her damp hair and satin robe and he feels his words sticking his throat. Then she smiles at him and he feels braver. "Anyways, over the years I have stayed clear of relationships. Steered clear of wanting and needing just one woman. That is until you walked into my life. The first time I saw you I knew. I said to myself this one is going to be trouble. This one can get at me. I saw behind your icy snow queen exterior to the warm, generous woman you really are. I put up roadblocks between us using my jokes and banter. I tried to keep you at arms' length. I didn't want you to get too deep under my skin. I think I felt like you thought I wasn't good enough for you."

Maddie: "That's not true David!"

David: "Let me finish. I didn't want to try with you. Then came Sam. I knew I couldn't let you go? How could I live without you?"

Maddie suddenly feeling a weight lifting off her chest. 'What are you saying David?"

David: "What do you think I'm saying?"

Maddie shook her head. "Don't know."

David sidles close to Maddie and starts running his hand up and down her arms. She shivers with wanting but pushes his hand away.

David is irritated. "What are you doing? Don't you want me?" He leans close to her. So close their lips were almost touching. "I know you want me."

Maddie pushes him away and stands up. She is angry and disappointed. "You know nothing!" Maddie goes to the bed and pulls the covers over her head. David follows her and pulls the covers off her head.

David sounding annoyed and tired. "I lay my cards on the able. Open up my heart to you and you push me away and hide under the covers? What's with that?"

Maddie sitting up. "Are you kidding? You opened your heart to me? You told me nothing!" She pushes him off the bed. 'Go away Addison! Leave me alone!"

David pushes himself up from the floor. "No, I won't leave you alone."

Maddie feels tears in her eyes ready to spill over. Why must he aggravate me? Why must he torture me? "Why? David? Why?" she cries out.

David feels the words gushing out of his mouth before he knew what he was saying. "Because I love you Maddie." He sits beside her on the bed and lowers his voice. "And I hope you love me. Do you?"

Maddie pulls him closer to her. "You big dope. I love you with all my heart!"

David's smile was so wide it almost split his face in two. "YAY."

Maddie: "Then why if you love me did you act that way after the night that happened but never happened?"

David: "I told you. I'm a jerk and a coward. I was running scared. I love you so much but the thought of being with you and then you leaving me scares me."

Maddie: "I'm not going to leave you David."

David: "Yeah you say that now."

Realization finally dawns on Maddie. 'David, I'm not them. I'm me. When I give my love, my body I don't do it lightly. I give my heart forever. Come here you big dope!"

David takes Maddie in his arms and…. (Use your imagination. It is more powerful than any pen)

Afterward, Maddie smiles down at David. "Shall we make a pact?" she asks.

David feels like he has been punched in the gut. Maddie laughs at the expression on his face. "A pact that what happened tonight happened tonight and will happen again and again. Forever."

David takes Maddie in his arms kissing her neck with slow feathery kisses. 'Now that's a pact I can live with."

THE END


End file.
